fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Multiverse: Crash of Universes/Frases de Victoria y Frases de Pantalla de Resultados
Estas son dichas por los personajes del juego cada vez que se acaban las dos o más rondas en Multiverse: Crash of Universes por Simbiothero. Capitan America vs Capitan America (contra si mismo) Victoria Otro malvado plan frustrado. Pantalla de Resultados Nunca podras superarme, soldado. vs Capitan America (con el Traje de Marvel Zombies) Victoria No invadiran mas mundos mientras sigamos vivos. vs Iron Man A la proxima usa un mejor traje, tony. vs Wolverine Pantalla de Resultados Deberias mantener tu temperamento bajo control, Logan. eso te ayudaria mucho en una pelea. vs Deadpool Pantalla de Resultados Si quieres comenzar a ser un heroes, wade, creo que tendrias que comenzar primero en proteger a los innocentes. vs Taskmaster Victoria No eres mas que una simple imitacion. vs Superman Victoria Te has ganado todos mis respetos, soldado. vs Superman (con el traje del Regimen) Victoria Ensucias el buen nombre de Superman. Pantalla de Resultados Superman es un gran héroe. Él siempre hace lo que es justo y pone a los demas antes que a si mismo. pero lo que tu haces es repugnante y ensucia su nombre! vs Batman Victoria Los gadgets no son todo en una pelea, Bruce. vs Raiden Victoria Los heroes no deben dejar morir a los innocentes. Pantalla de Resultados Un lider jamas deberia dejar morir a sus propios compañeros para conseguir el exito, eso tendrias que saberlo tu. vs Sonya Blade Victoria Me recuerdas mucho a peggy vs Yang Xiao Long Pantalla de Resultados Lo siento por tu cabello, pero era necesario enojarse tanto por eso? vs Cinder Fall Win Lo siento, senorita, pero esta bajo arresto. vs Mario Victoria Nada mas para ser un plomero. Pantalla de Resultados Hay un lugar libre para ti en los Avengers, si te enteresa. vs Link Pantalla de Resultados Dime, acaso tu escudo esta hecho del mismo material que el mio? vs Xenomorfo sangra tanto como quieras, criatura, tu jamas derretiras mis escudo. vs Master Chief Victoria Mi escudo es lo unico que necesito, john. vs Naruto Victoria Un dia seras un gran lider, uzumaki. Iron Man vs Iron Man (contra si mismo) Victoria Esperen, soy yo! Pantalla de Resultados Que esta sucediendo aqui?! Que eres una clase de clon malvado? vs Spider-Man Pantalla de Resultados Eres un niño muy inteligente, Peter. Así que ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como pelear conmigo? vs Hawkeye o Green Arrow Victoria Los arcos fueron utilizados en la edad de piedra. Es hora de seguir adelante. vs Deadpool Victoria Me pregunto si podría construir una máquina para cerrarte la boca. vs Magneto Victoria el amo del magnetismo, vencido por un hombre de hierro. vs Batman Victoria Lo siento, no queria destruir gran parte de tu equipo. vs Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Supergirl, Powergirl, Masane Amaha, Shiori Tzusuki, Reina Soho, Nora Vermillion Victoria Creo que una cena agradable con velas hubiera sido mejor. vs Lex Luthor Victoria Hay una pequeña cosa llamada "remodelación". Puedes investigar en algún momento. vs Vegeta Victoria Entrena todo lo que quieras, siempre tendré un mejor traje para derrotarte. vs Satsuki Kiryuin Pantalla de Resultados ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida con algo que literalmente te devorará cuando podrías tener una brillante nueva armadura de batalla, cortesía mia? vs Ruby Rose Victoria Una guadaña rifle... porque no pense en eso? Pantalla de Resultados Si piensas que yo puedo arreglar a tu pequeña amiga robot, definitivamente viniste con el hombre adecuado! vs Weiss Schnee Victoria Te lo voy a decir, creo que industrias Stark sería un gran socio para Schnee dust company. vs Penny Polendinna Victoria Un pequeño toque stark te ayudaria mucho. vs Cinder Fall Pantalla de Resultados Ahora S.H.I.E.L.D. necesita encontrar a Emerald, mercury, y a los demas. vs Doomsday Victoria Y yo pensé que el gigante verde era fuerte... Thor vs Capitan America Victoria No te preocupes, capitán. Yo no he perdido mi respeto hacia ti. vs Thor (contra si mismo) Victoria ¡largo de aqui, impostor! ¡Sólo puede haber un Dios del trueno! vs Thor (con el traje de Marvel Zombies) Pantalla de Resultados no entiendo como puedes utilizar a mjornir, después de matar a tanta gente inocente. vs Batman Victoria Te haz ganado mi respeto, caballero oscuro. vs The Joker Victoria No lastimaras a mas inocentes por tu retorcido sentido del humor nunca mas! vs Pyrrha Nikos Victoria Incluso para tu edad, diste una buena pelea. Pantalla de Resultados En asgard, siempre serás bienvenida. vs Pyrrha Nikos (con el traje de los Thor corps) Victoria Jamas pense que tendrias ese poder con una copia de mjornir. vs Cinder Fall Victoria Asgard sabe de tus malvados actos, cinder fall. Pantalla de Resultados espero que esa joven guerrera, ya pueda descansar en paz. vs Link Victoria No te preocupes, joven héroe, porque luchaste admirablemente. vs Kratos Victoria ¡El mundo no sufrirá por tus caprichos, Spartano! vs Asura Victoria Yo he dominado a Hulk. ¡Tu no eres diferentes! Hulk vs Thor Victoria Insignificante dios no puede lastimar a hulk! vs Hulk (contra si mismo) Victoria Hulk no tiene hermano. Pantalla de Resultados Tu le copias a hulk! Hulk te aplastara por eso! vs Hulk (con el traje de Marvel Zombies) Pantalla de Resultados Hulk zombi se comio a muchos amigos de hulk! Hulk aplastar a Hulk Zombi! vs Wolverine Victoria A hulk no le gusta pelear con homblecito, porque sus garras duelen. vs Thing Victoria Hulk es mas fuerte que estupida roca naranja! Pantalla de Resultados Roca Naranja nunca podra vencer a Hulk! vs The Punisher, Red Hood, Erron Black, o Master Chief Victoria Estupidas armas no hieren a Hulk! vs Nova Victoria Hulk aplasta a insignificante hombre cohete! vs Superman Victoria Superman es fuerte, pero Hulk es mas fuerte! vs Superman (con los trajes de Ultraman, Regime, o Superboy Prime) Victoria Hulk aplasta a Superman Malo! Pantalla de Resultados Superman es amigo de Hulk, pero superman malo no es amigo de hulk y por eso hulk aplasta a superman malo! vs Batman Victoria Batman es inteligente, pero hulk es fuerte! vs Sinestro Victoria Luz amarilla molesta a hulk! Pantalla de Resultados Hombre amarillo del espacio quiere intimidar a Hulk?! pues hulk aplasta a hombre amarillo del espacio! vs The Joker Pantalla de Resultados Hombre payaso piensa que herir a las personas es divertido, por eso hulk piensa que herir a hombre payaso es divertido! vs Goku Victoria Hombre de cabello picudo no es fuerte! Hulk es fuerte! vs Raiden Victoria Risitos de oro es mas fuerte que tu. vs Ruby Rose Victoria a hulk no le gusta aplastar a niñas pequeñas! Pantalla de Resultados Hulk quiere galletas de caperucita roja. vs Blake Belladonna Pantalla de Resultados Hulk quiere saber si niña gato tiene cola. vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria Rubia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hulk! vs Cinder Fall Pantalla de Resultados Mujer de fuego quiere herir a amigas de hulk?! Hulk aplasta a mujer de fuego! vs Link Pantalla de Resultados Hombre de ropas verdes es una hada? viste como nina, orejas puntiagudas y tiene cara de nina... vs Kratos Victoria Hulk aplasta a dioses! espartano no sera la excepcion! vs Xenomorfo Victoria Grr... sangre de alien le pica mucho a hulk. vs Doomsday Victoria Hulk aplasta a monstruo gris! Black Widow Hawkeye Spider-man vs Capitan America, Iron Man, o Thor Victoria Ahora, ya puedo unirme a los Avengers? vs Spider-Man (con el traje del Spider-Man 2099) Victoria lo siento, amigo, pero en spider-man original siempre sera el mejor. vs Daredevil Victoria mi sentido aracnido supera a tu sentido rader, mi ciego amigo. vs Deadpool Victoria hey, senor wilson, tu apestas! vs Taskmaster Victoria Creo que sera muy dificil que copies la tremenda patada en el trasero que te di.vs Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, or Martian Manhunter Pantalla de Resultados Como estuve? ya me puedo unir a la liga de la justicia? vs Superman Vistoria lo logre... derrote a superman! vs Blue Beetle Victoria lo siento, amigo, pero las aranas comen escarabajos. vs Bane Victoria Recuerden, nino: No usen drogas. Wolverine vs Spider-Man Victoria Niño, debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. vs Quicksilver Victoria vuelve corriendo a Jenosha, nino. Hemos terminado aquí. vs Deadpool Victoria Alguien tiene que coserte la boca. vs Superman Victoria Pfft, "Hombre de acero", mi trasero vs Batman Victoria Lindos juguetes. Lastima no funcionan para nada en mí. vs Deathstroke Victoria A menos no hablas tanto como wade. vs The Joker Victoria Ahora quien rie, payaso. vs Kirby Victoria No tengo tiempo para jugar con peluches. vs Kratos Victoria En serio matas dioses? porque para mi fue muy facil. Yellow Jacket Daredevil vs Deadpool Pantalla de Resultados ¿Qué significa que estás celoso de mi show de Netflix? vs Superman Victoria Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. vs Kenshi Victoria No cabe duda que eres un gran guerrero, kenshi. Luke Cage Iron Fist Black Panther vs Capitan America Victoria Me temo que yo he probado que soy el guerrero mas habil esta vez. Pantalla de Resultados No te preocupes, capitán. Tienes mis respetos como líder y aliado. vs Black Panther (contra si mismo) Pantalla de Resultados Yo soy un Guerrero superior... tu eres más que una copia. vs Batman Victoria No de podias ocultar para siempre, Pequeño Murciélago. vs Deathstroke Pantalla de Resultados Viéndolo bien, puedo decir que Wade tuvo que haberse basado fuertemente en ti. Doctor Strange vs Deadpool Victoria Lo unico que necesito es un hechizo para callarde. Pantalla de Resultados Basta de tus tonterias, por favor. Me esta dando una horrible migraña... Hercules Ant Man vs Cinder Fall Victoria Eso fue por anthony. Ms Marvel Vision Scarlet Witch Quicksilver War Machine Mr Fantastic Invisible Woman The Thing Human Torch The Punisher vs Capitan America Victoria Lo siento si tuvo que terminar asi, capitan. Pantalla de Resultados Tu necesitas entender por qué hago lo que hago. Simplemente no entiendes en absoluto. vs Spider-Man victoria ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡NUNCA dejare mi misión! vs Punisher (Contra si mismo) victoria Es mejor que no seas un clon malvado. Pantalla de Resultados Hmm... Supongo que dos Punishers no le harian casi dano a nadie. vs Superman Victoria Eres demasiado un boy scout. Hay gente mala en este mundo. Personas que la muerte trae seguridad al público en general. aceptalo ya! vs Batman Victoria Si no lo subiera mejor, diría que estaban tratando de matarme. vs Red Hood Pantalla de Resulto Admiro tus métodos. Tal vez algún día, podamos trabajar juntos y matar a cada escoria en el planeta. vs Deathstroke Victoria perdiste el derecho de llamarte soldado hace mucho tiempo. vs Ruby Rose Victoria Vas a beacon para ser una cazadora? pues permiteme entrenarte y de hare mejor. Victoria 2 Dime, cuanto de costaria hacerme un arma igual a la tuya? vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria Enserio? todo esto fue por tu cabello? vs Cinder Fall Victoria Todos merecen un castigo, sin excepcion de genero. Deadpool vs Iron Man Victoria Si ahora tengo mi propia serie, rodarán cabezas! ¡TODAS LAS CABEZAS! vs Thor Victoria ¡Thor golpeo mi cara! ¡No me la voy lavar otra vez! vs Spider-Man Pantalla de Resultados Y eso es por robar mi acto de comedia! vs Wolverine Victoria ¡Hah! ¿Viste jugador? ¡Deadpool siempre gana! vs Killer Croc Pantalla de Resultados ¡Oye jugador! ¿Puedo quedarmelo? ¡Porfaaaaaaaaapor?! Yo le cambiare los periodicos, lo llevare a caminar, y- vs Lex Luthor Pantalla de Resultados Me di cuenta de que eres asquerosamente rico. Por suerte para ti, mis servicios están disponibles a un precio muy alto. vs Harley Quinn Pantalla de Resultados ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese idiota que yo no tenga?! ¡Soy divertido! ¡Soy genial! ¡Soy feo como el demonio! vs Gohan Pantalla de Resultados Realmente necesitas mantener tus habilidades, tu papá no va a estar cerca para salvar al mundo para siempre, aunque él sigue regresando de entre los muertos. vs Scorpion, Sub Zero, Liu Kang, or Raiden Pantalla de Resultados Hey, jugadores! ¿me quieren en el próximo juego de Mortal Kombat? ¡Digan que "SÍ" POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! EL MUNDO NECESITA QUE SUCEDA! vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria No te preocupes, no te cortare el brazo como lo hara el bastardo de Adám... Uy... spoiler. vs Pyrrha Nikos Victoria no te preocupes, yo sere tu escudo contra flechas. vs Cinder Fall Victoria ¡OOOOH! ¡En tú CARA, Fall! ¡Finalmente alguien pudo vencerte! vs Kratos Victoria ¿Dios de la guerra? Mas bien Dios de... UH... Tengo pensar en algo... Ghost Rider vs Thor Victoria Si tu no te encargas de loki, yo lo hare. vs Spider-Man Victoria No eres capaz de ponerte serio? vs Deadpool Victoria Mephisto tenia razon, ni en el infierno de callas. vs Raiden Victoria Pretendes ser un dios, pero tus manos estan mancadas con la sangre de tus mismos aliados. vs Scorpion Pantalla de Resultados No importa cuantas veces salgas de infirno, por que te encontrare y te mandare de vuelta. vs Blake Belladonna Victoria Siento la culpa dentro de ti, por eso de dejo ir. Pantalla de Resultados Te dejo ir a ti, pero a tu viejo amigo y toda su organizacion no se salvaran de mi. vs Pyrrha Nikos Victoria No te preocupes, yo me encargo de cinder. vs Cinder Fall Victoria Es hora que vayas al infierno por tus acciones. Pantalla de Resultados Tu no tenias ninguna oportunidad de vencerme, yo estoy cubierto de fuego infernal, tu fuego normal no se le compara. Victoria 2 Por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le has traido a otros, te pudriras en el infierno, perra. Pantalla de Resultados Voy a ser honesto, aunque lo hubieras intentato, no me hubieras herido de ninguna forma que conoscas. vs Link Victoria '' Yo no soy tu enemigo, nino. '''vs Dante' Victoria Deja a la lucha contra los demonios a los expertos, nino. Moon Knight vs Batman Victoria Parece que estás superado, Batman. Pantalla de Resultados Dejame la defensa nocturna s mi, batman. vs The Joker Pantalla de Resultados Nadie más va a sufrir porque quieres satisfacer tu retorcido sentido del humor, payaso. She-Hulk Nova Namor Psylocke Storm Cloak y Dagger Blade Beta Ray Bill Falcon Spider-Woman Venom Carnage Taskmaster Abomination Magneto vs Capitan America Victoria Aunque odio a los seres humanos, incluso yo tengo un grado de respeto hacia ti. Pantalla de Resultados Tu escudo, aunque metálico, no lo puedo controlar con mis poderes. Fascinante vs Iron Man Victoria No importa qué juguetes prepares, el resultado siempre será el mismo. vs Deadpool Pantallla de Resultados Si tuvo boca fuera de mtal de la cerraria en un instante. vs Blake Belladonna Victoria No te preocupes, no permitire que los faunus tengan en mismo trato que los mutantes. Loki Doctor Doom Superman vs Capitan America Victoria Tiene mis mas sinceros respetos, capitan. vs Iron Man Pantalla de Resultados Tu armadura no esta nada mal, incluso es un poco mejor que la de luthor. vs Hulk Victoria Superman, 1, Hulk, 0 vs Spider-Man Pantalla de Resultados No importa cuando dolor de traiga la vida, siempre trata de hacer lo correcto, peter. Pantalla de Resultados 2 Tu tio sonaba como un gran hombre, a mis padres les hubiera encantado conocerlo. Pantalla de Resultados 3 Voy a hablar con ese tal J. J. Jameson, pues no eres como dicen los periodicos. vs Wolverine (con el traje de Old Man Logan) Pantalla de Resultados Si lo que me dices es verdad de que en tu mundo los villanos reinan y los heroes fueron casi exterminados, dejame ir a mi con la liga de la justicia para tratar de volver a tu mundo como era antes. vs Deadpool Victoria Podrias ya dejar de hablar por un momento? Pantalla de Resultados Serias un buen miembro para la liga de la justicia, pero primero tendrias que dejar de matar. vs Superman (contra si mismo) Victoria Creo que soy el verdadero Superman vs Superman (con el traje del Regimen) Victoria Tu reinado acaba aqui. Pantalla de Resultados Lois estaria horrorizada si viera lo que haz hecho en su nombre! vs Batman Victoria No te preocupes, no haz perdido tu toque, bruce. vs Martian Manhunter Victoria Sigues siento la primera persona que jamas que quisiera desafiar otra vez. Pantalla de Resultados sin duda eres un peligros oponente, menos mal estas de nuestro lado, Jonn vs Lex Luthor Victoria No importa que planees, luthor, yo siempre estare hay para detenerte. vs Goku Victoria asi que ya se acabaron los colores de cabello? Pantalla de Resultados Obviamente entre los dos yo soy el mas fuerte, pero admito que fue divetido pelear contigo, goku. vs Cinder Fall Victoria Tu busqueda de poder acaba, ahora. Pantalla de Resultados Menos mal que ruby, me dijo sobre ti y de tus planes, no me gustaria saber cuanta gente innocente hubiera muerto por tus deseos de poder. vs Mario Victoria Yo te recomendaria regresar a rescatar a tu princesa, mario. vs Doomsday Victoria Es hora que regreses a la zona fantasma, Doomsday. Batman vs The Punisher Victoria Lo siento. Simplemente no apruebo tus métodos. vs Taskmaster Victoria Tus dias como mercenario han acabado. Pantalla de Resultados Arkham puede ser un poco fuerte para ti. Estoy seguro de que la prisión puede mantenerte. vs Superman Victoria ¿Has olvidado que tengo el anillo de kryptonita? vs Batman (con el treje de Beyond) Victoria Así que tú eres mi futuro sucesor... Bien. vs Batman (con el traje de Flashpoint) Victoria Es hora de saber quien esta detras de la mascara. Pantalla de Resultados No... No puede ser... Pa--P-PAPA?! vs Nightwing Victoria Fue bueno verte una vez mas, Dick. vs Deathstroke Victoria Personas que matan por dinero son tan malas como criminales ante mis ojos. vs Red Hood Victoria Lo siento, jason. Pantalla de Resultados Jason, por favor para esto. Lo siento por lo que el Joker te hizo, y lo siento por no poder salvarte... Pero por favor... no tiene que ser asi. vs Blake Belladonna Victoria Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, blake. Wonder Woman vs Capitan America Victoria Tengo un profundo respeto por ti, capitán... vs Iron Man, War Machine, Lex Luthor, Samus, o Megaman X victoria Por suerte me he acostumbrado a la tecnología. vs Hulk Victoria Supongo que cualquiera puede tener un sentido de justicia a cumplir... Pantalla de Resultados Perdóname por juzgarlo tan severamente, Doctor Banner. Tal vez cuando te hayas calmado, podamos discutir su condición. vs Hawkeye Victoria Me recuerdas mucho a oliver. vs Magneto Victoria Mis brazaletes fueron forjados por las diosas de los cielos. Tus poderes no les afectan. vs Harley Quinn Victoria Las mujeres no deben ser tan dependientes de los hombres. Eres el mejor ejemplo de eso. vs Master Chief Victoria ¿Todavía usan "Espartano" como un título honorable? Flash Green Lantern vs Deadpool Victoria Quien diablos es Ryan Reynolds? vs Batman (con el traje de Beyond) Victoria Whoa! tu eres la version del futuro de batman? Pantalla de Resultados Menos mal no eres tan nervioso como el verdadero batman. vs Green Lantern (con el traje de Power Ring) Victoria Yo destruire ese anillo por ti. Martian Manhunter vs Superman Victoria Es necesario que perfecciones tus habilidades más, amigo mio. vs Superman (con el traje del Regimen) Victoria Clark, por favor, este no eres tu. Pantalla de Resultados Eres mejor que esto, clark, los dos lo sabemos, por favor... vs Batman Pantalla de Resultados Tus estrategias no funcionan en alguien que puede ver a una milla de distancia.. Aquaman Cyborg Shazam Nightwing Green Arrow Black Canary Superboy Raven Red Tornado Dr Fate Zatanna Supergirl Powergirl Hawk girl Fire Storm Beast Boy John Constantine Steel Blue Beetle Black Lightning Lex Luthor Sinestro Deathstroke Red Hood Bane Ares The Joker Harley Quinn Black Adam Man Bat Lobo Killer Croc Killer Frost Poison Ivy Atrocitus Goku vs Hulk Victoria Calmade! me empiezas a recordar a broly. vs Deadpool Victoria ¿Por qué crees que atacándome con una barra de vida funcionaría? vs Superman Victoria Wow... la mejor pelea de todas. vs Superman (con el traje del regimen) Victoria Incluso yo se que este no eres tu, clark! vs Superman (con el traje de Superboy Prime) Victoria Tu no eres superman y nunca lo seras! Pantalla de Resultados Superman es un gran hombre. Él no puede ser incluso comparado con un pedazo de basura como tú. vs Wonder Woman Victoria Nada mal, Princesa Diana. Pantalla de Resultados Apuesto que a Vegeta quisiera luchar contra ti. Eres una poderoso miembra de la realeza tal como el. v's Martian Manhunter' Victoria Eres incluso más fuerte de lo que decian! Pantalla de Resultados Tus poderes son realmente incleibles, no pude bajar la guardia ni un segundo. vs Supergirl Victoria No te preocupes, Kara, crecerá ese poder como el de Gohan en un momento dado. vs Goku (con el traje de Goku Black/SSJ Rose) Victoria Tendras mi cuerpo, pero no mi fuerza. vs Gohan Pantalla de Resultados Entiendo que es importante los estudios, pero también es importante estar al tanto de tu entrenamiento. Nunca se sabe cuando tenga que proteger a tu familia. vs Bardock Victoria Espera... Tu eres mi padre? Pantalla de Resultados Es incleible... papa... estoy agradecido de al fin conocerte y ver que tan fuerte eres. vs Ruby Rose Pantalla de Resultado No te preocupes, reviviremos a tus amigos con las esferas del dragon, solo dejame pedirles a goten y a trunks que te ayuden a buscarlas. vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria No eres una super saiyajin?... estas secura? vs Cinder Fall Pantalla de Resultados Kaio sama me dijo que una chica llamada pyrrha te esta esperando en el otro mundo, espero que ella pueda vencerde y mandarde al infierno. vs Asura Victoria Eso... fue... asombroso! Pantalla de Resultados A la proxima que quieras pelear, llamame, estaria mas que feliz de pelear contigo otra vez! vs Morrigan Pantalla de Resultados En toda su raza son mujeres? Mejor no se lo digo al maestro roshi. vs Naruto Pantalla de Resultados Pelo rubio en punta, increíble poder... ¿Seguro que no eres un Super Saiyajin? vs Kenshiro Pantalla de Resultados Tu técnica es impresionante, pero todavía tiene el problema que tiene la necesidad de tocarme y no tienes la velocidad para éso. vs Doomsday Victoria Aun... estas vivo...? Vegeta vs Thor Victoria Eres fuerte, pero ya eh peleado con dioses antes. vs Ms Marvel, Wonder Woman, Pyrrha Nikos, o Esdeath Victoria Tu no eres la unica mujer que me eh enfrentado y no seras la ultima. Pantalla de Resultados disde una buena pelea, si te sirve como consuelo, no entiendo a esos idiotas que dicen que una mujer no puede pelear... vs Superman (con el traje de Superboy Prime) Pantalla de Resultados Nunca vas a ser un héroe. No después de las cosas que has hecho. vs Goku Victoria Lo logre, al fin derrote a kakaroto! vs Vegeta (contra si mismo) Pantalla de Resultados y yo pensaba que el amigo calvo de kakaroto era molesto, pero tu nappa es peor. vs Ryuko Matoi o Satsuki Kiryuin Pantalla de Resultados ... Wow. He visto muchas cosas extrañas en todos mis años, pero ese traje es sin duda el arma más extraña que he visto. vs Raiden Victoria El reino de la tierra esta condenado con un protector tan patetico. vs Quan Chi Victoria El Dios del trueno estará encantado de ver tu cadáver, estupido hechizero. vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria Pareces ser un super saiyajin, pero no tienes el poder de uno. vs Ichigo Victoria No importa que espadas uses, nino, nunca podras vencerme. Pantalla de Resultados ¿Qué es un Shinigami? He muerto y he ido dos veces al otro mundo, y nunca he oído de tal cosa. vs Natsu Victoria Felicidades, tonto, causaste mas destruccion que yo. vs Doomsday Victoria Eres muy fuerta para ser un experimento fallido. Gohan vs Hulk Victoria Deberias calmarte un poco. vs Supergirl Victoria Luchare junto a ti siempre que sea necesario, kara. Pantalla de Resultados Tú y tu primo son ambos grandes héroes. Me alegro de haberlos conocido. vs Ruby Rose Victoria Me recuerdas mucho a goten. Pantalla de Resultados Con gusto ire a beacon a darles alguna que otra clase, solo necesito que ozpin me diga cuando. Piccolo Gogeta Vegito Trunks vs Goku Victoria Gracias, goku, me siento mas fuerte. Bardock vs Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, o Superboy Victoria Los kriptonianos nunca podran derrotar a los saiyajin. vs Goku Victoria Esa fue una gran pele, hijo, estoy orgulloso. vs Vegeta Victoria ¡Ha! ¡Un humilde Peón a veces PUEDE superar a la realeza! vs Gohan Sigue así, Gohan. Eres uno de los seres más fuertes que conozco. vs Trunks Victoria Esos androides parecen muy poderosos, vamos juntos contra ellos. vs Cinder Fall ' ''Victoria Falle en derrotar a freezer, pero no fallare en proteger a la gente de ti. Masane Amaha Shiori Tsuzsuki Reina Soho Nora Vertenelli Ryuko Matoi Satsuki Kiryuin Liu Kang Kung Lao Sonya Blade Jax Briggs Raiden Bo' rai Cho Kenshi Johnny Cage Takahashi Takeda Kung Jin Cassie Cage Jacqueline Briggs Kitana Scorpion Sub zero Ermac Kano Ferra/Torr Reptile Tanya Erron Black D'Vorah Kotal Kahn Triborg Tremor Smoke Cyrax Sektor Jade Mileena Sindel Nightwolf Noob Saibot Baraka Kabal Stryker Frost Fujin Shujinko Kai Reiko Skarlet Sareena Shang Tsung Quan Chi Ruby Rose '''vs Iron Man Pantalla de Resultados Senor Stark...?Um... se que le patee el trasero, pero... Podria a arreglar a mi amiga? Por favor?! vs War Machine Victoria es oficial, quiero una armadura igual a la tuya. vs Goku Victoria Ooooh... quiero seguir entrenando contigo. Pantalla de Resultados Me estas diciendo que podemos revivir a pyrrha y a todos los que murieron en vale? vs King Lao Victoria Ya puedo ver tu sombrero? Pantalla de Resultados awwwww un conejido. vs Shang Tsung Pantalla de Resultados mama... tu alma... ya puedes descansar en paz... vs Yang Xiao Long Victoria Lo siento, Yang. Pantalla de Resultados Espero que papa no se enfuresca con nosotras por estar peleando. vs Kirby Victoria Por favor, dejame tenerte como mi mascota. vs Bayonetta Victoria Dime donde guardas tus armas?! DIME TUS SECRETOS!!! vs Predator Victoria espero que no te moleste que tome tus armas por un rato. vs Xenomorfo Victoria aleja tu horrible lengua de mi. Weiss Schnee vs Batman Victoria un momento... señor wayne?! vs Kirby Victoria ...Por favor, dejarme quedarme contigo. vs Predator Victoria Esperaba mas de un cazador que viniera del espacio. vs Xenomorfo Victoria Quedate en el suelo, alien. Blake Belladonna vs Capitan America Victoria Le tengo mucho respeto, capitan. vs Wolverine, Psylocke, o Storm Pantalla de Resultados Te tengo un gran respeto, sufres discriminacion y indiferencia todos los dias, pero aun asi sigues luchando por el bien del ser humano. vs Punisher Victoria Lo siento, frank, pero no estoy deacuerdo con tus metodos. Pantalla de Resultados Se el porque haces esto, pero matarlo no es la solucion. vs Red Hood Victoria Espera, fuiste un robin? Pantalla de Resultados en la baticueva, el traje de robin, era tuyo?! tengo que pedirle una explicacion a bruce. vs The Joker Victoria Es hora que regreses a arkham, joker. vs Ichigo Victoria si ves realmente espiritus, dile a pyrrha que lo siento. Yang Xiao Long vs Capitan America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Yellow Jacket, Ant Man, Iron Fist, Black Panther, Dr Strange, Hercules, Ms Marvel, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Moon Knight, Nova, She-Hulk, Namor, Psylocke, Storm, Cloak and Dagger, Blade, Beta Ray Bill, Falcon, Spider-Woman, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superboy, Raven, Red Tornado, Dr Fate, Zatanna, Supergirl, Powergirl, Hawkgirl, Fire Storm, Beast Boy, John Constantine, Steel, Blue Beetle, or Black Lightning Pantalla de Resultados Con tipos como ustedes de nuestro lado, los grimms seran pan comido. vs Luke Cage Pantalla de Resultados Una pregunta, De que estas hecho? ninguna de mis balas de logro hacer ni un rascuno. vs Daredevil Victoria Admito que no me siento para nada bien pelear y ganarle a un ciego. vs Batman Victoria Al parecer a alguien se le olvido tomar su dosis de sangre hoy. Pantalla de Resultados Espera, no me digas que solo eres un tipo disfrazado de murcielago? vs Johnny Cage Victoria lo siento si le rompi las gafas de sol vs Striker Victoria No ire a la carcel... pero si a prision posiblemente. vs Ruby Rose Victoria Espero no haber te golpeado muy fuerte. Penny Polendina Pyrrha Nikos vs Capitan America Victoria Fue un gran placer conocerlo, senor rogers. vs Deadpool Victoria ESTOY MUERTA?! Pantalla de Resultados Quieres traeme devuelta y a penny tambien y detener a cinder? Pantalla de Resultados 2 ¿Crees que los tres visitantes del torneo son malos? Pero parecen muy agradables. vs Magneto Pantalla de Resultados ¡Por favor, necesitas detener tu cruzada contra los seres humanos! Podemos luchar por un futuro mejor para su raza juntos. ¿Está bien? Cinder Fall Samus Mewtwo vs Wolverine, Psylocke, o Storm Pantalla de Resulktados Te debo mis respetos... Incluso después de la manera de tratar a su raza, todavían luchan para proteger a la raza humana... vs Doctor Strange o Doctor Fate Victoria Soy un pokemon, no un mago. Pantalla de Resultados Estoy interesado en saber más sobre la magia... enseñame, si puedes. vs Deadpool, Deathstroke, and Samus Aran Victoria Predecible... son cobardes, así que mandan a otros a hacer sus tratos sucios... vs Deadpool Pantalla de Resultados Tu existencia es una cosa muy triste... Mirando de cerca veo a un buen hombre luchando con el dolor y la locura... vs Magneto Pantalla de Resultados Yo puedo mover todos los objetos con mi mente mientras que tu estás limitado al metal. Tu derrota era inevitable, mutante. vs Batman Victoria No todos los seres humanos son malos, y tu eres un buen ejemplo de eso. vs The Joker Victoria Tu vida de pecado termina aquí, humano. vs Cinder Fall Victoria Jamas pense encontrar una mente tan malvada como la de giovanni otra vez. Pantalla de Resultados Asi que ya veo... salem... me encargare de ella despues de ti... vs Fulgore Pantalla de Resultados puedo sentir a un hombre dentro de ti luchando por el control... usare todo mi poder para ayudarle a recuperar su humanidad. vs Esdeath Pantalla de Resultados Si tu eres lo mejor que el Imperio tiene para ofrecer, entonces ellos ya no tienen nada que me impida matarlos a todos. Kratos Asura vs Capitan America Victoria Te has ganado todos mis respetos, capitan. vs Capitan America, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Batman, o Nightwing Victoria Eres valiente, pero te falta el poder para derrotarme. vs Thor Victoria Tu pequeño martillo no puede herirme, Thor. Pantalla de Resultados A la proxima vez que busques un reto, thor, busca uno a tu nivel. vs Superman Victoria Te respeto, Superman... Tal vez algun dia podamos luchar juntos. vs Superman (con el traje de Superboy Prime) Victoria Solamente eres un niño que busca ser el heroe que nunca sera. Pantalla de Resultados No mereces ser llamado Superman y nunca lo seras. vs Lex Luthor Victoria Tu NUNCA seras un dios! vs Gohan Victoria Nunca podrás proteger a tus seres queridos con esa actitud. ¡Levántate ya! Pantalla de Resultados Entiendo por qué no te gusta luchar. Pero a veces debes hacerlo si desea que tu familia este segura. vs Cinder Fall Victoria Las vidas que has tomado han sido vengadas! Victoria 2 Dile esto a tu jefa, ella es la siguente! Pantalla de Resultados No vas a tomar la vida de alguien mas por tus deseos de poder nunca mas, me escuchaste, Fall?! vs Spawn Pantalla de Resultados ¿La muerte no pudo contenerte? ¿Ni tampoco el mismo creador para tenerte a su control? eres un hombre que merece todos mis respetos, Simmons. vs Doomsday Victoria No pienses en resucitar una vez mas, doomsday. Megaman X Sonic vs Spider-Man Victoria Lo siento por lo de tu tio. vs Yellow Jackett o Mister Fantastico Victoria Es agradable ver un científico utiliza la ciencia para el bien de los demas. vs Quicksilver Victoria Ambos somo velocisdas, pero yo soy mas genial. vs Lex Luthor Victoria Te daria el apodo de cabeza de huevo, pero ya te lo ganaron. vs Harley Quinn Pantalla de Resultados Qué ves en él de todos modos? Todo lo que hace es abusar de ti! vs Ryuko Matoi o Satsuki Kiryuin Pantalla de Resultados Está bien, puedo ir alrededor prácticamente desnudo ya que no tengo nada expuesto. pero tu no tienes ese lujo. vs Blake Belladonna Victoria Faunus... genial vs Cinder Fall Pantalla de Resultados Mejor me llevo las chaos esmeralds, antes que intentes tomar una. Raiden vs Capitan America Victoria eres un soldado valioso, rogers, es un placer tenerte de nuestro lado. vs Iron Man Pantalla de Resultados Tienes suerte de que mi espada no cortara totalmente a través de tu armadura como si fuera mantequilla. vs spider-Man Victoria Eres un gran heroe, Spider-Man... vs Wolverine Victoria Mi espada te atraviesa como si un cuchillo caliente a través de mantequilla se tratara! vs Superman Pantalla de Resultados No deje nunca de luchar por la justicia, Superman. Si hay un hombre digno de respeto, eres tu. vs Lex Luthor victoria Eres igual que armstrong. vs Striker Victoria No te preocupes, estoy de tu lado. vs Cinder Fall victoria mi espada es una herramienta de justicia y esa justicia se ha cumplido. Pantalla de Resultados Ahora, tu jefa es la siguiente en mi lista. Estaré seguro proteger a las personas de ella una vez por todas! Pantalla de Resultados 2 Llama a ese dragon o a tantos grimms tuyos si quieres, por que ten secura que los hare pedazos. Marcus Fenix Master Chief vs Magneto Victoria Bien... resisto el magnetismo. vs Cyborg o Raiden (Metal Gear) Pantalla de Resultados Si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo. Los soldados estarian felices de tener un cyborg con nosotros. vs Ruby Rose Victoria Tu arma es la mas curiosa que conosco. Dante Bayonetta Morrigan Spawn White Ranger Rias Gremory Moka Akashiya Esdeath Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Yugi Moto vs Deadpool Victoria Mind Crush? Que es eso? Pantalla de Resultados Te quiero dejar en claro, que no hago trampa en mis duelos. Medaka Kurokami Kirito Jotaro Kujo Kenshiro Genos Omnimon Doomsday Beyonder Oscuro Categoría:Listas Categoría:Nexus Studios